1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bailers for sampling groundwater. More specifically, the present invention is a groundwater well sampling device that decreases spillage when emptying the device, that is simple to securely attach to a string for use, that is easy to use, and that reduces manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Groundwater sampling devices, commonly known as “bailers”, are widely used to take groundwater samples from underground wells, or surface water sources, for testing. Bailers are typically elongated cylindrical devices with an open top. A string is tied to the top of the bailer, and the bailer is lowered by the string into a well or surface water source to collect a water sample. Once the sample is retrieved, it is usually poured from the bailer into a sample jar.
Conventional bailers have a handle disposed across the top of the bailer to which the string is attached. The string is looped around the handle and tied, often with several knots to secure the string to the bailer's handle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,220, issued on Aug. 21, 2001 to B. Varhol, illustrates such a bailer having a handle structure at the top end of the bailer for attaching a string. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,810, issued on May 27, 1986 to G. Hunkin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,574, issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to R. Robbins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,654, issued on Aug. 18, 1992 to R. Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,966, issued on Jan. 28, 1997 to R. Timmons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,831, issued on May 19, 1998 to C. Mohs, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,962, issued on Jan. 2, 2001 to D. Pratt, each illustrate bailers with a handle or handle-like structure at the top of the bailer for securing a string.
The handle top of a conventional bailer presents several problems. The handle top is often a molded plastic part, manufactured separately from the body of the bailer. The manufacturing cost of this handle top piece contributes to a significant portion of the cost of the bailer. Additionally, because the handle is located over the opening of the bailer, the handle often causes spillage when emptying the bailer as the collected fluid splashes around the handle. Spillage can cause loss of the sample, requiring the sample to be retaken. Additionally, spillage can cause contamination of sampling equipment, other samples, and even the environment if the sample collected is from a contaminated water source. Furthermore, the task of tying the string to the bailer can be time consuming, and difficult, since the person using the bailer typically wears protective gloves. It is often necessary to tie several knots to secure the bailer, especially if the line used is a nylon line that can be slippery and prone to un-tying. Should the knot work loose, the bailer may be lost into the well or water source being sampled.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a groundwater well sample device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.